


Hunted [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Predators (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Reference, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what? Yesterday--if it was just yesterday, and not, say, six months ago--I was watching my partner kick yet another door in and I was thinking that the only things I had to worry about were Steve getting us killed, Grace's eventual dating, and if I was ever going to find an apartment that wasn't infested with cockroaches, black mold or ghosts of old ladies in funny hats. And now, suddenly, I find out that the entire fucking universe is a giant terrarium project populated with aliens that want to kill us. And you two, apparently, live in another galaxy and don't seem to think there's anything weird about that. Does that sum up the situation here? Or did I miss something?"</p><p>(Direct sequel to Visible.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323064) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Part 6 in Taste_is_Sweet's Gifts series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/14285

Length: 05:00:16

File size: 137 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hunted.mp3)


End file.
